Les Mis: A Collection of Prompts or One-shots
by Miss Leesh
Summary: A collection of Les Mis prompts/oneshots. Occasionally (but very rarely) will contain prompts regarding the cast.
1. Author's Introduction

This will be a collection of prompts/one-shots regarding Les Miserables, and (very rarely) the cast. Feel free to send me a request for a prompt/oneshot! Please note that I won't be doing Reader x Character or Character x OC oneshots/prompts. Thank you! :)


	2. In Which R Wakes Up After the Revolution

This one is an original prompt of mine, but it's dedicated to my friend. I created this in like ten minutes so I really am sorry that it's super short!

* * *

Blood. All he could see was blood. As he looked around, he can see lots of blood on the floor.

A pounding headache hit him, obviously an effect of the drinking. For a moment he couldn't remember what had happened and why he was there.

Then he remembered everything. The revolution, the barricade. Éponine and Gavroche and the traitor. Marius. Enjolras. He saw the bodies of his friends on the floor-Joly, Courfeyrac, Bossuet, Jehan, everyone.

His eyes scanned the room, looking at the blood flooding the floor and the chairs and tables. Then his eyes reached the window.

No, he thought, no. This can't be. Kill me. Not him, he thought, It shouldn't be him. Enjolras, the leader. The one who wanted this to happen. It has to be a dream. It can't be real.

Grantaire ran down the stairs, calling out names of his friends. Enjolras, Joly, Marius, Courfeyrac, Bossuet. Jehan, Combeferre, Bahorel, Feuilly. As Grantaire walked out, he looked up to the window and saw his face. It's him. It's not a dream. Enjolras' face lay hanging from the window. Lifeless, emotionless.

Enjolras, the face of the revolution.

Enjolras, the fiery spirit.

Enjolras, the one he looked up to the most.

Enjolras, the one who worked hard to change France.

Enjolras, dead.

And the revolution died with him.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Feedback?


	3. In Which Eponine is Misunderstood

Prompt: In Which Eponine tries to talk to Marius (and is greatly misunderstood). This one is an original of mine.

* * *

Éponine loves him. Monsieur Pontmercy, the popular student and Amis of the L'ABC. She loves the way he talks, how he defends the poor, how he is oh-so-kind and friendly.

'Ponine and Marius were friends. Maybe a little less than that, although 'Ponine wishes they were more. Oh, how she longs for him to finally realize her feelings for him. She yearns for the day he falls for her, too.

As usual, 'Ponine made her way to Marius' apartment, excited about meeting her Monsieur Pontmercy again although they already met yesterday. In her dreams, she pictures them together forever.

Walking slowly up the stairs, she can see him inside the room through the open door. Busy, as always. She leaned on the door frame and smiled.

"Hey there, Monsieur Marius.", she said.

"'Ponine, what brings you here?"

"Why do you ask, Monseiur? Surely you don't miss me already?", she said, although in fact it is her who misses him.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes, actually. There's something here I want."

"Tell me. You have helped me countless times, amie."

"Have you ever wanted something...someone...so badly, even though you know you can't have them?"

"Of course. Here, I have 5 francs. Take it as a token of our friendship. You can buy the thing now, hopefully.", he said, handing the money.

"No, Monsieur, it's not your money I want. Maybe I should say this differently."

"Go on."

"Have you ever felt like...like your heart is pounding so hard when you meet someone, like you can barely contain this feeling inside of you, like you just become all happy and cheerful and everything is okay?"

"Sorry?"

"Like you always want to be with this person all the time and it's alright and you're safe whenever you're with that person?"

"'Ponine, everything all right with you? You want my...protection?"

"No, Monsieur. Something else."

"Then speak freely."

"You know when you love something so much you can't let it go? You're just happy and free and...you know?

"'Ponine, is 5 francs not enough to buy something? Here, have another 5. 10 francs should be enough."

"Monsieur, I think I need to go. Quite a busy day. Never mind what I said. I don't need your money.", said she, hiding the disappointment in her voice.

With that, 'Ponine walked out of the apartment, and Monsieur Pontmercy never did mind what she said.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Feedback?


	4. In Which Enjolras is Jealous

Prompt: Èponine and Grantaire are close friends, and a special someone is jealous. This is my own idea (not requested).

* * *

"What do the leaders of the land do for us? Nothing! Do they care? No!", said the fiery leader of the revolution, Enjolras.

The Amis of the ABC were gathering in the cafe ABC, listening to yet another speech by Enjolras. The cafe ABC is a small cafe where the poor part of Paris gather and talk. It's a modest place, the walls are plain white and a bit tattered. There were some wood tables and chairs to sit on. The lighting is dim, although there are several lamps from around the room. The students were gathered at different tables, nodding at what Enjolras had to say. Enjolras is one of the few people who speaks his opinion freely, and has even influenced some of his friends.

"Great speech, yeah?", said Eponine to her best friend, Grantaire, from a nearby table.

"Yes. Definitely. I mean, when does he not make a good speech?"

"That's true, he talks really well. Just be careful that he doesn't forget to find a girl.", Eponine teased.

"Don't tell me you fancy him? Besides, I think he already has forgotten.", said Grantaire.

"Patria is my mistress. Oh, Patria, I love you so!", said Eponine in a deep voice, mimicking Enjolras.

The two of them laughed out loud from a table near Enjolras. From the corner of her eye, Eponine could see Enjolras staring at the both of them and glaring at Eponine, a signal for her to be quiet. Eponine noticed and didn't talk for the rest of the speech. After the speech ended, Eponine left immediately.

"Ponine, wait up!", said Grantaire, running to the thin girl walking down the stairs of the cafe ABC.

She looked up and saw Grantaire catching up with her. She slowed down and waited for him to join her.

"Yes, R?", she said.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, just heading back to the old homestead. You know how it is. Maman and Papa are up to their tricks, and I have to be there, or else-"

"I don't understand why you're still living with them. Someday they're bound to be in jail. I don't want you to end up like them, understand?"

Grantaire is the only one, apart from Marius, who knows of Eponine's famliy. Unlike Marius, though, he cares. He knows them well and is used to Eponine's stories of them. How they would lie and cheat and beg for money, how she would get hit by her father everytime something went wrong.

"Alright, okay. See you soon.", Eponine laughed, about to walk out the door.

"Wait, I think I'll go with you.", said Grantaire.

As they were about to walk out the door, a cough can be heard from the stairs. Grantaire and Eponine looked up to find the face of their friend, Enjolras.

"Grantaire, could you come up here for a bit?", asked Enjolras.

"Um. Sure. Sorry, 'ponine, some other time, maybe? Remember what I told you.", said Grantaire.

"No, it's fine. I won't forget.", said Eponine, pulling Grantaire in for a hug.

Grantaire pulled away after a few seconds, and walked up the stairs into the cafe as Eponine walked outside. In the cafe, he can see Enjolras sitting down at his usual spot, a table near the window.

"Yes?", said Grantaire.

"What were you two talking about earlier?", said Enjolras.

"Does it matter?"

"Do you think I think it matters?"

"Come on, Enjolras. She's my best friend and I treat her like my sister.", said Grantaire, approaching Enjolras.

"A little too close for a brother-sister relationship."

"Enjolras, you know that I don't feel that way about her.", said Grantaire, taking Enjolras' hand in his.

A silence fell over the whole room.

"You know, your speech earlier was really good. The people really listen to you.", said Grantaire, breaking the silence.

"Really?", Enjolras' face lit up.

"Really. I heard every word."

"I thought you were talking to Eponine?"

"Yes, about how good you were. She even said she thinks you talk really well."

"Are you serious?", said Enjolras, obviously happy.

"Would I joke about this? They really do support you, they look up to you. They like you. I like you."

"I didn't think that much people cared. I mean, who am I, I'm just-"

"A great leader. The people look up to you. Trust me."

"Thanks-thank you.", Enjolras said as he blushed.

"No problem.", said Grantaire.

"Sorry for earlier, R. I'm just-I didn't want you to be with Eponine."

"I told you, I don't like Eponine, silly. It's someone else I want."

"Oh. Um. Who?", said Enjolras, clearly trying to hide his disappointment.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"No. Should I?"

"Let me describe that person to you. The person I love has the best eyes, gorgeous body. That person has the ability to make people listen, make everyone look up to them. I love that person so much, it's like I can barely breathe everytime we meet."

"Whoever it is must be very lucky, then.", said Enjolras, now fighting back tears.

"Enj...it's you. I love you, okay?"

"I...are you serious?"

"Yes. It's you, and it's always been you. I love you."

"I love you too.", said Enjolras.

They both embraced and never let go. Because what more do you need when you're with someone who loves you?

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Feedback?


End file.
